


Drop Pop Candy

by TadashiRaiden



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TadashiRaiden/pseuds/TadashiRaiden
Summary: Water, food, love at first sight? Could anything go right?





	Drop Pop Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic that I wrote 2 years ago  
> I promise I'll get some new stuff out!

_Umbrella at your side,_

_it’s raining but you close it tight_

_“And how are you?” purred a cat just passing through_

_Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?_

[Sonia’s POV]

“Ah? Karaoke? What is that?”

“It’s when you sing for fun Sonia-chan!! Ibuki enjoys doing such things after all Ibuki is the Ultimate Musician!” She explained to me, “Ibuki has gathered everyone up! Even Byakuya-senpai!”

She squealed in joy. I would have never imagined someone like her to have interest in a man like Byakuya. He has always struck me as an odd but yet a rude heir. After all, we’ve known each other since we were young but it’s been awhile and he is chubbier since the last time I’ve seen him. Even so, people like Ibuki is why I even came to Japan! To learn about the interesting culture they have. It’s similar to Ibuki’s crush on Byakuya. “Oh! That does sound fun Ibuki-chan!” I reply back, smiling at her sweetly, “I would love to join you and the other’s for a lovely night of this kara-okely!”

“Ye! Ibuki approves of Sonia-san’s involvement!” She exclaims, “Now Ibuki’s off to set up a-rockin' karaoke party!”

And then she was off. I waved goodbye until tonight. I still have so much about this culture to learn about. I should definitely stop by the library before the huge party tonight. What I can’t believe is that Byakuya is allowing a party after Nagito almost murdered someone. I sigh just thinking about it. I turn around and begin to walk down the trail from the beach to the library when I run into another one of my acquaintances. Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last Come on let’s try, dye it blue and change it up from the past Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see? I stumble back and look up at the female figure in front of me. “Geez, Princess you should watch where ya going ya know.” She complained at me.

It was Akane Owari. The strongest female here at Jabberwock Island! My eyes shine as I gaze up at her. She was beautiful in every way possible. After all, at my home people with dark skin and dark hair were considered to be the highest rank unless they were corrupt with power. She also had this huge breasts which always fills me with sinful envy. I mean have you seen those things? They’re huge! Like fluffy pillows that I wish to lay my head on. But what’s even worse is that this woman makes me feel different. It’s like I have fallen under one of Gundham’s dangerous love spells that have passionate lust mixed into it. I bow to her. “Please forgive me Owari-chan, for I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

She gave me a loud hearty laugh, “It’s okay Princess!” She exclaimed, patting my head, “So are ya going to Ibuki’s karaoke party?”

“Ah yes I am,” I reply back to her, “How about you?”

“Yeah, I am too,” She began drooling, “Only because I’m going to get to eat Teruteru’s amazing food!”

I smile and giggle at her, “I did not get to try it last time, so I believe that I shall try the chef’s food.” She wipes the drool off of her cheek, “Oh, Mahiru also wanted me to tell you that later this week all of the girls are going to have a girl’s day hanging at the beach.”

“Oh! Well please tell Miss.Koizumi that I would be delighted to join her little gathering.” She grinned, giving me a thumbs up. “I’ll make sure she gets the message!”

 

_But look around_

_Dance up and down The world is now_

_Still going ‘round Just feel it pound_

_We’re skyward bound Move at the top - speed - of - sound_

_We waved goodbye for now._

 

I couldn’t help but have a small blush on my face. Akane makes me extremely flustered, I don’t know what does it though. Maybe it’s the fact that she’s very attractive or it’s her outgoing personality that interests me.

“Sonia! Miss Sonia!!”

“Dark Lady!”

I look behind me to see Gundham and Kazuichi running right at me. Tis what are these two arguing about this time. Kazuichi got to me first, huffing and puffing. Gundham shoves him down. The Ultimate Mechanic’s face it’s the soft, tan sand. I gasped a bit at this. It seems like these two were in a heated battle like they’re wild animals. “Ahem, Dark Lady. I would like you to explain to this fool that I, the dark lord, Gundham Tanaka can defeat him at this arm wrestling,” Gundham explains to me Souda turned over, laying on his back.

He was still breathing quite heavily, “No! No! I’ll win!”

“Here how about this fellas; why don’t you both have a match against each other to see who’s the victor,” I suggest to them.

They glared at each other and nodded. Both males run off to find the proper table to begin the match. Now, finally, I can choose the perfect outfit to wear tonight. Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me Every day, every day is okay Arriving at my cabin, I open the door to enter the somewhat luxurious suite. Of course, I’m not used to this commoner life but it doesn't bother me too much. After all, I’m Princess Sonia Nevermind, I have to adapt to any situation that I’m in. I close the door behind me and begin to look through my closet. “Hmmm, what could I wear tonight?” I asked myself, humming as I look through everything I own.

It took me awhile to find what I needed, it was a beautiful but yet semi-formal blue dress with white flower patterns on it. I pull it out and look at it lovingly. It wasn't too formal but it was not common. Oh well, it’s better than some of the other dresses I own. I strip my normal outfit off, letting every piece fall to the wooden floor. Then I slip the dress onto my body, making sure it’s nice and snug. I look at myself in the mirror, it showed my curves off very well but it was a bit tight. That was okay though because most of my dresses were pretty tight. “Okay, next task, time to find shoes.” Suddenly, I found myself looking through all of my shoes to find nice white flats with ribbons that wrap around the ankles. “Perfect, it should match perfectly with this dress.” I slip those on and tie the ribbons up in knots so they wouldn't slip off. I was quite happy with my outfit. “My hair looks fine with this outfit, it’s quite perfect.”

 

_Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead_

_Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_

_You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine_

_As we keep trying, we’ll find – we’re always singing the same tune_

 

Nightfall finally came. It was a sign that the party was about to start soon. I look at myself in the mirror for a few more seconds before rushing out the door and to the Hotel. “Yo! Princess!” Looking behind me, I saw Akane chasing after me. She was in her usual outfit as always. I liked how she kept everything so simple.

I waved back to her. “Good Evening Akane,” I reply back to her, giving her a smile.

“Hey,” she said, “You know you shouldn’t walk out in the dark alone Princess. You don’t know who could be planning a murder.”

Oh. I forgot that we are stuck here due to that dreaded Monokuma who wanted us to murder each other. I nodded. “Please forgive me, I wasn’t thinking straight. I’m so excited to go to Ibuki’s party after all.”

She gave me a chuckle as she patted my head, “Don’t worry Princess it was a simple mistake,” She reassured me, “How about we walk over the hotel together.”

My heart skipped a bit at this. I’ve admired this girl ever since we’ve arrived at Jabberwock. I blushed a bit. “Okay, that sounds lovely.”

 

_Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light_

_Stealing a glance hid a cat who turns his back_

_Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight_

 

We walked together to the Hotel. It was quite a pretty night tonight. All the stars were shining over the island along with the full moon which was bright.

“It’s nice out here,” Akane commented, “It’s a great night to go swimming.”

“Ah yes, there’s enough light out to go swimming,” I agreed.

She looked down at me, “Maybe after we eat and hang out with the others we could go swimming. Just me and you, Princess.” I froze there in my tracks.

This was all so sudden, since when did Akane want anything to do with me? This was all soooooo sudden. I stopped walking and pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Okay, this wasn't a dream. “Ahem, that sounds nice. I'll take your offer.”

“Alright! At ten we’ll leave and go swimming at the beach! Yeah!” She exclaimed, all pumped up for this, “This will be fun! Ohohoho!”

I laughed at her, “Why yes it’ll be fun and interesting.”

 

_Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved_

_Or if we’re blind and the truth is just a painting in grey_

_Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain_

_But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes_

 

We finally arrive at the Hotel to see everyone already setting the karaoke up. There were balloons, streamers, and confetti set up everywhere. In the middle of the room there sat a table with different kinds of delicious foods from the common foods to different foods you can find in different countries. Akane quickly runs over to the food table and begins to chow down on all the food Teruteru has set up. I smile and decide to leave her alone until it was time to leave. I walk around to find everyone hanging out that’s when a certain someone catches my eye. I spot Fuyuhiko hanging out with Hajime and Chiaki, it seems like he’s finally given in to hanging out with us since we’re trapped on this island together. I walk towards them, “Greetings Hajime, Chiaki and Fuyuhiko.”

Chiaki waved. Not daring to look up from her video game, she seemed very distracted. Hajime smiled at me, “Hey Sonia, you’re looking very nice tonight.”

I smile back at him, “Why thank you Hajime.” I turn my head over to Fuyuhiko, “It’s nice to see you here too Fuyuhiko.”

He puffed his cheeks, “It’s not like I wanted to be here. I had nothing else to do.”

“You’re just making excuses,” I say, placing my hands on my hips, “You totally wanted to come! You are afraid to admit it!”

Hajime laughs.

“No really, he didn't want to come. Peko and I had to drag him all the way here.”

“Oh. Then sorry,” I say, bowing at Fuyuhiko.

“You’re fine Sonia,” Fuyuhiko said.

“TESTING ONE, TWO, THREE! CAN EVERYONE HEAR IBUKIIII?”

 

_I’ll paint it blue_

_I’ll play a tune I’m wishing too_

_For something new It will come true_

_With me and you And then we’ll finally break through_

 

“Yes, we can! Do you honestly have to scream?” Byakuya asked, glaring up at the Ultimate Musician.

“Oh! Ibuki wasn’t screaming Byuakuya-sama! That’s Ibuki’s normal voice!” She smiled and waved at everyone, “Hellllooooo everyone! Ibuki is glad that you could show up to Ibuki’s super duper amazing karaoke party of the year!! If anyone wants to sing right now then don’t be afraid to strut your stuff! Ohoho!! Ibuki can’t wait for everyone to show off their super singing skills!”

No one walked up to sing. Ibuki frowned and just dragged someone up. The first person she picked was Hajime. He refused to but Ibuki insisted that he sing first, “Don’t worry Hajime! No one will make fun of you! Ibuki will make sure no one makes fun of you!”

He sighed.

Agreeing to Ibuki’s request he got on stage and chose a song to sing. He had a very nice voice, maybe he was part of a chorus and that was his secret talent. I glanced up at the clock to find that it was nine thirty already. Where has the time gone? My stomach started to growl. It indicated me that I should grab a quick snack. I head over to the table and grab a few cookies to eat. Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap Since we’re falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me Every night, every night is alright Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead I nibble on the cookies and take a sip of water. “So Miss.Nevermind, how do they taste?” I look down to see Teruteru, he seemed really happy to see me enjoying his sweets.

“They taste very sweet Teruteru,” I answer, giving him a smile, “I love the chocolate chips too.”

“Well I’m glad that you enjoy my food~,” He said, winking at me, “And maybe later you can enjoy the full course I have set up just for you.”

I blush a bit at this comment. Did he make food just for me? Oh god, but I have to pass since I'll be hanging out with Akane later. “Thank you for doing such a nice thing but I promise someone else that I'll hang out with them for the rest of the night,” I told him, “Maybe next time Teruteru.”

He grinned and winked at me again, “That’s alright Sonia, maybe this weekend we could enjoy my meal,” He chuckled. And with that, he walked away. Oh, I do feel bad for denying such a sweet request.

 

_Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_

_Cry to me, know that I care – lean on me and I’ll be there As we keep trying,_

_we’ll find – you’re always gonna be there too_

 

Soon enough it was ten. It seemed like she was waiting on me. I walk over to meet her. “You ready to go?” She asked, smiling at me.

I nodded, “Ah yes I am.”

She grabs my hand and leads me out of the hotel. I follow her as quickly as I can, these flats aren’t easy to run in. “Akane! Can we slow down? I can’t really run in these.” She stops waking quickly, looks back at me and processes to pick me up.

I gasp loudly. “Akane! This is all so sudden!” I shouted.

“Remember Sonia, this is going to be fun!” She exclaims, beginning to run towards the beach.

 

_Shining down on me, you’re my blue moon_

_Dreaming forever to find_ to _now I’m awake I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away_

_And go the top speed of sound?_

 

We arrive at the beach. It was smooth out, barely any waves out. Akane places me down on the sand. She breathed in deeply. “Ah, it smells great today I really love the scent of salty sea water.”

She smiles down at me and begins to unbutton her shirt. Once unbutton she removes it and throws it down in the sand. I begin to blush deeply at this. She wasn't wearing a bra, her breasts were bare.

“Ah...Akane..?”

She looked down at me, giving me a grin. “Come on Sonia strip down! Let’s go swimming!”

“Um okay.” I stand up and begin to strip down, I keep my bra and my panties on.

She ran into the water and I followed after her. I've never really done anything like this before, it’s so different. The water was very warm. I groaned. Akane laughed and pulled me close to her. “Wow Sonia, you look really beautiful under this moonlight.”

I kept blushing more and more. I giggle a bit, “Wow thank you…”

“It’s no problem Princess,” she replies, nuzzling my neck.

I push away a bit, “I’m sorry I can’t do this,” I say, looking away, “No one would approve of this, it makes me feel nice and warm but my Kingdom would slay me over this.”

Akane frowns. “Hey. Don't freak over it,” She begins, “No one is going to know. Plus it’s okay to be a little bit rebellious.”

“It is?” She nodded. “Of course. Do whatever makes you happy.”

I smile and wrap my arms around her, “Okay then you make my happy.”

 

_Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap_

_As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me_

_Every day, every day is okay_

 

She smiles back at me before taking me into a sweet, gentle kiss. I close my eyes and begin to kiss her back slowly. We held each other close in the ocean. It was quite nice. Her touch was smooth and gentle, it made me feel so safe. Akane places her hands on my hips, rubbing them swiftly. I moan softly. I break the kiss and look at her. “Your eyes are so beautiful in the moonlight Akane,” I tell her as I stared at them.

“Thank you,” Akane replies, grinning at me, “You’re quite beautiful Sonia.”

“Thank you, that means so much coming from you.”

We begin another kiss. The more we kissed the sloppier we got. She moves her hands up and unhooks my bra, letting it fall in the water. She holds my small breasts in her hand and squeezes them. I giggle and moan. She nuzzled the crook of my neck and mumbles, “Maybe we should take this slow Sonia.”

I nod and agree, “Yeah, that would be nice.”

We stand there in the water for a bit longer, holding each other close.

 

_Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead_

_Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_

_You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine_

_As we keep trying, we’ll find – you’re always gonna be there too_

 

After that night we kept in touch. It was nice talking to her, being around her, doing forbidden things with her. It was our little secret though. “Upupupu! It’s time for motives!” Monokuma announced, “It’s personal secrets! Hahahaha!!” He handed out the motives and looked at the note with the secrets.

I gasped.

Akane walked over to me and ripped it up in my hand. “Hey don't listen to him, he’s just tricking you,” She told me. I nodded and frowned. She tilted my head up and kissed my cheeks. “No pretty girl like you should cry.” I nodded and hugged her.

“Thank you. Thank you.” “You’re welcome.”

 

_We’re always singing the same tune_

_Every day from now on_


End file.
